The Code of the Green Ranger
by Warfare
Summary: The Evil Green Ranger Returns and Bridge and the other green rangers must solve a mistery to uncover his identity.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers or the Davinci Code. This story is just for fun not for money.

A/N: Dan Brown is a great author his Book "The Davinci Code" provides some of the premise for this story. Read that book it is probably one of the best books I have read which is why I am using some of it to write this story. I hope you enjoy the story.

Alex was darting in a zig zag direction. What he was running from he wasn't sure. The fear he felt was real though. He hadn't felt this kind of fear in five years. Yet the world around him felt familiar somehow. He knew this place. He kept running; gravel and dirt kicked up from his boots. He was not in his Timeforce uniform. He was in plain clothes but they were tattered and torn. He had a brown jacket and brown jeans his shirt was red but extensively covered by the jacket. He slid across some gravel scrapping his hand along the way. He slid behind a car and examined his hand; it burned with pain. He grasped his plasma rifle. Timeforce did not use this type of weapon it was deemed too destructive. At the right calibration they could take out an entire city block. Yet he understood why he was carrying it.

Suddenly he noticed the turned over car was burning. It was also leaking oil. He darted out of the area and ducked behind a column. The car exploded sending flaming pieces of metal in various directions. He looked back from behind the column and saw a couple of mutants leading several robots toward his position. He began to breathe hard; his heart began to increase. He looked left then right and darted right toward an area with several stones sticking upright from the ground. He stumbled as he ran. Rain began to pour as he got up. He looked across and saw something familiar on a stone.

He began to clean off the stone and saw a portion of a name, Katie. Another said Lucas and last read Trip. Stunned he scurried backward from the graves. Lasers began to blast on each side of Alex. From behind a tombstone he returned fire destroying several robots in one shot. He got up and started running again. Another blast hit near him; he rolled forward and nearly took out Jen as he got up.

"JEN!" He said hugging her tightly, "You're Alive!"

"Of course I am live. What's up with you?"

"I'm not sure something's different this is not how it should be. Time seems to have changed somehow." Alex replied.

"What? This is how it's always been. Mutants have taken over. Come on! We don't have much more time. LOOK!" Jen exclaimed pointing to several robots being led by a large Muscular mutant.

"Ransik!" Alex said confused. Jen grabbed him and they both ran.

_This isn't right,_ Alex thought but he followed Jen anyway. He hopped he would find some answers where ever she was leading him.

As they were running Alex saw something in the distance. Robots were advancing on its position. Alex stopped running; he tried to focus his eyes through the rain. He suddenly recognized what it was.

"What is it?" Jen asks clutching his arm. Alex began to run towards the object. Jen followed him unsure of what Alex was running toward. As the inched closer and closer it became clearer to their view. It was a time ship. Several robots were attempting to enter the ship. Alex jumped at the bots. He knocked a couple to the side. Jen joined in noticing Alex was attempting to protect this odd looking machine. Alex through down his rifle and took out his side arm. He blasted several bots and blocked a blade from another. He kicked it out of the hand of the robot. He then kicked two in the stomach. Jen fired her rifle at the ground in front of her. The blast kicked up dirt and sent several robots backward. Alex opened the door of the time ship and walked in. He was surprised he knew how to enter the vehicle. He rushed toward the control area. Suddenly he saw a man working in under a console; he was wearing a timeforce uniform. Alex was shocked at the site of it. The man rolled out from under the Console; Alex immediately noticed the jewel on his forehead and his green hair. "Hey Alex he said. What are you wearing?" he said noticing Alex's tattered clothes.

"Trip! You're dead!" Alex said startled.

"I am?" Trip said looking at himself feeling his clothes. "Are you ok?"

"No I am not. Something is wrong. Mutants have taken over. Ransik is back. Its all wrong. This is not how its supposed to be." Alex said with panic in his voice. The jewel twinkled on Trip's forehead; in an instant he knew he was telling the truth.

"OH My… Impossible! What do we do?" He asked.

"Can this thing fly?" Alex asked formulating a plan.

"Yeah it's capable of time travel." Trip said anticipating Alex's plan. Just then Jen rushed in.

"Alex! We're surrounded! What ever you're doing we need to go!" Suddenly Jen noticed Trip; She took a step back her face went blank.

"Jen Trip's alive. He must have been protected from the time shift. Trip you need to take off. We will hold off the robots." He said as Trip nodded instantly knowing what he must do. Alex grabbed the shocked Jen he practically dragged her outside. They went work clearing a path for Trip to take off. He activated a timehole and the ship lifted and screamed through the doorway into the hole.


	2. Chapter 1 Close to Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Close to Home but a few of characters are used in this story.

Sometime during 1993, The Evil Green ranger had called upon an ancient zord known as the Dragonzord. Along with his Dragonzord he caused great destruction.

"Yes the mighty Dragonzord. now my Green Ranger will have a zord which he can use to crush those power rangers. At last their destruction will be complete ahahahaha!" Rita exclaims witnessing the destruction from her lair.

The Dragon zord began to trample through an industrial center near the coast of Angle Grove. The Zord stepped on highly flammable canisters sending explosions across an industrial plant. The Dragonzord was relentless in its pursuance of destroying everything in its path. It kicked around industrial supplies like a child in a playground its tail drilled into a nearby warehouse. It walked over to a smoke stack and pulled it from the ground chomping down on the metal like animal that is playing with its food.

"All this will belong to Empress Rita! Once I and my zord put down the power rangers forever MUHAHAHA!" The Evil Green cackles from atop his Zord. Below the zord workers at the industrial plant fleeing in panic.

"OH MY GOD!" We've got to get out of here!" A worker says as he sounds the alarm and flees for his life. In every direction plant employees are fleeing the scene. However one seems to be standing there stunned by the sheer massiveness of the Zord that is destroying his industrial complex. Another manager is tugging on his arm.

"Sir! Boss! WE have to get out here! Come on! JOHN WE HAVE TO GO NOW! Think of Anny! How sad she will be if you don't come home tonight." The manger says. The sound of his daughter's name snaps Jonathan Chase, owner of Chase Industries an industrial plant that provides shipping materials to the ports of Angel Grove, out of his trance. He nods and begins to follow the others. Each time he looks back to see his plant destroyed. _It can be rebuilt_ he tells himself. _It is just steel and bolts; it can be rebuilt_. The words do little to comfort him as he watches his life's work be annihilated by the towering mechanized monster.

He manages to reach his home as do several of his workers. Fortunately it was during a lunch break and no one was killed but several were seriously injured. As he bursts into the door of his home his wife and daughter, who is home from college, rush to him hugging him tightly.

"Thank god you are alright! John! I was so worried." Teresa Chase, John's wife and Mother of Annabeth Chase, hugged him and described the horror they watched on the news. Annabeth began to cry; this was a terror she lived through several times as the media has a tendency to replay events again and again. She sat at the couch before the television sobbing into her hands soaking them with tears. Her father sat beside her and put his arm around her to console her. She looked up at him her eyes red with tears sliding down her soft cheeks. "I thought that evil man got you daddy. I was so scared." She says crying in his arms. Her words sound like that of a trembling child.

"I am ok Anny. Don't worry." He replies caressing her hair.

"But what about the plant? It's been completely destroyed." Teresa asked contemplating how they will pay for their expenses.

"It's Ok. We can rebuild it. It's just a plant. I have enough put away. You don't work in Angel grove without getting monster insurance. It should cover the damages and get us back on our feet, initially." He looks back at Annabeth. "We may just have to tighten our belts a little bit ok honey." Annabeth nods in response. "That's my girl" He says hugging her again.

The plant was rebuilt; insurance money and help from charities, friends, and wealthy clients, brought the Chase Industrial plant back to its full capacity. The business was more successful than ever. It took everything the Chase family had and more to pay for Annabeth's school and reconstruct the plant from scratch. The family was also happy to see that the Green Ranger had joined the power rangers, all except for Annabeth. She resented the power rangers for letting that evil man join their team.

This bliss lasted for nearly a year and a half. The rangers had received new zords to battle Lord Zedd. The White Ranger had joined the team to lead them in the fight. Annabeth had finally been able to let her hate go. The Green Ranger was no more. She saw the White Ranger as her salvation. She raised her grades back up and was able to concentrate on school. However it happened again. After the marriage of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Rita had called upon the Wizard of Deception. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Angel Grove she had cloned Tommy recreating the Evil Green Ranger. However the citizens of Angel Grove, and Annabeth in particular, only saw the return of the terror that once plagued the city.

Workers were working at the industrial plant when water began to flood the area. Again the Dragonzord had risen from the depths of sea again. The foreman grabbed a megaphone. "CLEAR THE AREA! CLEAR THE AREA!" He yelled. Jonathan Case had witnessed the destruction occurring again. The nightmare that had haunted his dreams had been realized. The Workers high tailed it out of the area.

"Angel Grove Prepare for your DESTRUCTION!" The green ranger exclaimed as he commanded the Dragonzord to attack the complex. The tail of the Dragon Zord swang through a crane and industrial equipment, exploding the plant once again. It began to trek through the plant crushing everything in its path. History was repeating itself. Annabeth watched from her dorm room as everything her father had rebuilt was being laid to waste beneath the mighty Dragonzord. Terror filled her heart again. She slammed her fist on the carpet and began to claw at it, as if she believed that would extinguish her rage.

Although the Green ranger was defeated by the White Ranger, Annabeth never forgave the Green Ranger. But thankfully he was gone again. The Dragonzord had been returned to sea. The White Ranger had taken the Green Ranger to past and he was left there, never to be seen again.

Later that year Annabeth saw her family's company go bankrupt. No amount of money could restore the organization to what it was. Sheer determination led Annabeth to not give up. She got two jobs to educate her through college and pay for her law school education. She even went as far as to have a stint as a stripper to pay for a year of college. Her parents lost their house they lost everything. Her father had to resort to handiwork for family and friends just to pay the rent on their studio apartment. He also took up drinking as a new hobby. Alchohol poisoning had taken his life but all Annabeth saw was the hand of the Green Ranger strangling her father as he downed drink after drink. Everyday Annabeth remembered that day that the Green Ranger returned; each year on that day she would visit the site of the attack to remind herself of the terror she once felt. She managed to graduate with honors and pass the bar exam for the state of California. She became a prosecutor, even excelling to Assistant District Attorney for Angel Grove and the surrounding cities of Reefside and Briarwood. Her experiences made her one of the top prosecutors in the state. She had been successful in putting away many treacherous criminals. However, none of them could dull the pain she felt because she believed the Green Ranger would go unpunished for his crimes. She wished that one day he would return so that she could put him away for life.


	3. Chapter 2 Murrrrderrrr

It was the mourning of June 20 2026, Z Delgado was engaging in an early mourning jog before work. She had stopped to rest at a park bench. The park was in front of the Power Rangers Memorial Museum. This museum was on her way to SPD headquarters; she would often stop here for some water before heading into work. However something was different today. She mysteriously ran into Bridge. This was second time this week.

"Bridge, are you stalking me?" She asked with teasing grin.

"What me? No never." Bridge Replied.

"I just thought I'd come meet you early today and see how are newest green ranger was doing."

"I'm a little nervous I mean I do have big shoes to fill." She said with a smile and a wink.

"What? My feet aren't that big; you're feet are so much bigger. I mean; I ahh…."

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl don't ya Bridge?" The comment made Bridge blush and scratch his head. "I still think Syd should have got the promotion. She has been here longer than I have."

"Well she said after her mission with the pink rangers that she wanted to stay pink."

"Yea; can you believe she got to meet all the original pink rangers. I mean she got meet Jen Scotts. She was the first female leader of a ranger team. She is so lucky."

"Was she really the first female leader? I mean she was from the future. So was she the first or the 3000th or the last. But she did go to the past so you could call her first…." Bridge is interrupted by Z gently pushing him laughing at his comment.

The two cohorts began to walk down the street together. Z accidentally bumped into an old alien he had long tentacles from his head to his waist. He was scaly and green. After Z got a good look at the creature she froze in place. The creature recognized her too; he began to stare at her Z necklace. He looked at her face. "Its you! Oh my; it can't… its you!" He said grabbing her arms. Z began to struggle. Bridge rushed and pulled the creature off her and threw him to the ground. He tackled him and was about to cuff him when Z stopped him.

"Its ok Bridge let him go." She said as Bridge let the creature up he quickly ran off.

"What was that Z?" Bridge asked with concern.

"He looked just like that creature that was chasing me when I was twelve. I suddenly felt like a scared kid again. I just froze." Z replies and she begins to feel her neck. "My Z Necklace! It's gone!"

"That guy must have stolen it. Don't worry Z we'll get it back." Bridge put his arm around and Z managed a small half smile.

Later on that day the hour had hit 8:00 and the sun was just going down, the creature was working at the ranger museum; he was the night janitor. It didn't pay much at all. Which is why he made a call tonight, one to someone he believed would make him very rich.

"Have you got the item?" A creature asked the janitor.

"Yes of course I do its right here." The janitor said as he passed him a black metal box.

"And it's all here?"

"Yes everything is there."

"Good you have pleased the ultimate master. Now the ultimate master no longer needs you!" The creature stated with an evil grin. He then whipped his head piece around and slashed the janitor. He left him on the floor of the museum clutching his wound. After the creature had left, the Janitor took Z's necklace out of his pocket. He knew there was only one way he could get it to the right people. He believed it would save him and take revenge on those who betrayed him.

At about 2:00 in the mourning the next day, Z was awoken by her communicator. Bridge had sent her a message to come to the Power Ranger Memorial Museum. He said it was urgent. Bridge met her at the base of the entrance.

"What's the deal Bridge? I'm all for late night rendezvous, but this is ridiculous." She stated.

"Sorry Z, Commander Birdie just said to call you and meet him here. Shall we?" He said motioning to the revolving door. They entered to see Commander Birdie standing over something. He turned and looked at them. "Lieutenant Carson, Miss Delgado. Do you know what this is?" He said pointing to the body on the floor.

"Oh my…" Bridge said whipping out his magnifying glass. "It looks like MUUUURRRDEERRRRR!" He said with a dramatic tone.

"No Shi….AHH COUGH! SQUAT! COUGH!" Birdie said almost choking on his words as he censored himself.

"You know commander you should really get that cough checked out. I hear bird flu is back in season." Bridge said with concern. Birdie gave him a stern look.

"Carson; what can you tell me about this body? You are our top investigator. He was killed earlier today." Birdie asked.

"Hmmm he seems to have etched a message into the floor. There are some numbers: 00260602 and 13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5. It also says 'O Eat more hif' and 'lot more dry miv'!" Bridge says with confusion.

"Yes it is quite confusing I was hoping you could shed some light on this area."

"Do you know why he was killed?" Bridge asked.

"No that is what is most confusing nothing is missing from the museum; we checked the inventory twice nothing was stolen." Birdie then noticed the shock on Z's face. "Miss Delgado do you know this creature?" he asked her.

"That's the guy we bumped into today Bridge; the one I thought looked like that creature from my childhood." She replied with her mouth hanging open.

"So it is." Bridge says contemplating the situation. "I take it he is the night janitor here?"

"Yes whoever killed this man knew who he was. The janitor let him in."

"Interesting," Bridge said noticing the star painted in blood on his face. "It's in the shape of a five pointed star."

"Yes, but what does it mean? Perhaps it has something to with the sky or perhaps a sacred feminine."

"Well you'd be right if we were in an observatory or an art museum, but I think the answer is more connected to our environment. The star must be a symbol dealing with a ranger. Yes that's it!" Bridge said rushing over to a console. He input several commands to reveal a light shining on a power ranger helmet. "Zeo ranger number five." He said pointing at the helmet.

"The star is colored red."

"Yes that's his blood."

"But is also on his face the same area of the Zeo ranger's helmet."

"So you're saying he was killed by a Zeo ranger? Mr. Carson don't you think if he knew his attacker he would have left some much clearer evidence than this gibberish and a star on his head?"

"Perhaps the answer lies in the message. I am not sure what Hif is, but he obviously believes we should eat more of it. He also wanted more Miv. A last meal perhaps? I heard about this dish on Treyforia that was to die for!" Bridge said scratching his head.

"Hmm well that obviously isn't going to help us. Miss Delgado where were you at 8:00pm last night?"

"Why do you ask commander?" Bridge asked confused.

"Just collecting information. Answer the Question Delgado."

"I was at home, alone. Why?" Z replied.

"And Lieutenant Carson where were you at this hour?"

"I was home as well. Commander what are getting at?"

"Lieutenant Carson, I also have heard you and Miss Delgado were getting rather close in this past few weeks; is that true?

"I uhhh…" Bridge is interrupted by Z.

"Our personal relationship is none of your concern Commander! Are you accusing us of something!" Z asked her tone got firmer with each word.

In the shadows Trip saw it was his time to intervene. He stepped out from his hiding place.

"Commander! I am with the cryptology department. We have cracked the code you sent in." He said grabbing Commander Birdie's hand and shaking it firmly and waving a piece of paper.

"What! But I never! Bring it here!" He said with a shock. Trip handed him a note then he turned to Bridge. "Mr. Carson you have an urgent call from SPD headquarters. Cruger wants you to call him straight away." Birdie took the paper and Bridge turned and put his communicator to his hear. He heard a voice he did not recognize the voice. It sounded like it was coming from inside his head.

"Bridge! My name is Trip! I am a friend. You are in grave danger. Commander Birdie believes you and Miss Delgado committed this Murder. He is hiding a key piece of evidence from you. I will help you but you have to listen carefully." The voice said to Bridge as he heard it his eyes widened.

As Bridge listened to voice in his head, Trip explained the code to Commander Birdie. "You see commander these numbers can be put in order to match the Fibonacci sequence. Each number equals the sum of the two numbers previous to it. 1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21."

"I don't understand. What does this mean?"

"Perhaps this person was playing a trick on you. The numbers don't mean anything. The words are meaningless. Perhaps this man's dying wish was to play games with SPD."

As Trip was stating this theory. Bridge had motioned for Z to come close to him.

"Good now I have a clear shot." A man said to himself from the shadows. He smiled as he pulled the trigger and discharged his weapon.


	4. Chapter 3 Back to the past

As we return to our heroes, Bridge has just motioned Z to come closer to him. Commander Birdie is examining a piece of paper confused as to what he is looking over. Trip has stepped back a few steps back away from Commander Birdie. Suddenly he is shocked by a blast his feather begin to smoke as he falls to the ground. Z and Bridge run over to him. "OH MY GOD! COMMANDER!" Z yells trying to wake him.

"Don't worry he's only stunned." Trip points out to Z and Bridge.

"What did you do to him?" Bridge demands.

"Clint! Come on out." Trip says yelling into the darkness. Clint Forester A squad Green ranger steps out from the shadows. He walks up to Birdie. "MMMM. Someone's having fried Chicken tonight. Power down," He says with a proud smirk on his face as he powers down to reveal a large black man with a crew cut.

"What are you doing here!" Bridge asks sternly.

"He's here to help." Trip says as Clint pulls him aside.

"Hey Trip, I am grateful for you breaking me out of confinement but can we really trust SPD?"

On the other side Z has pulled Bridge close to her. "Bridge I'm not so sure we can trust this Trip. He's with A-Squad Green and he just shot commander Birdie."

"Go do your thing." Z and Clint say in unison.

Trip and Bridge stand before each other. The look into each others eyes. "READY DRAW!" They Yell. Bridge waves his hand to read Trip's aura. Trip's jewel twinkles as he attempts to read Bridge's mind. But the powers are activated at the same time canceling each other out. Bridge and Trip grunt in frustration and try again but nothing happens. They try again but nothing happens. They look confused at each other. They do not understand why their powers aren't working.

"So…" Trip is interrupted by Bridge.

"I guess we'll just have to trust each other."

"Alright." Trip nods and shakes Bridge's hand. They turn to their cohorts and then spin around to try again but each fails to read into the mind of other. They snap their figures in frustration.

"So who are you really?" Bridge asks.

"My name is Trip. I am a Timeforce Officer from the future." He says showing Z and Bridge his badge. I was on my way back to the year 2006 when My Timeship picked up an anomaly in this period of time. I landed examined my records and found that a murder was going to happen today. This murder was not part of the original timeline."

"So you're saying that guy over there wasn't supposed to die today?" Bridge asked pointing to the dead body on the floor.

"Precisely, then I decided I would need help and so I broke Clint out of confinement."

"How did you do that?"

"I am telepath, use your imagination." Trip said pointing to his jewel on his head.

"I came here to scene of the crime and found you with Commander Birdie hear. I read his mind and found he was thought you had killed this man. He was keeping a piece of evidence from you. Clint if you please." Trip said directing Clint to Birdie's body. Clint frisked the body stuck his hand in his pocket he pulled out a gold chain with a Z at the base of it.

"My Z necklace!" Z said with a shock.

"Yes, apparently this man was holding your Z necklace when he died. Commander Birdie found it and believed it had connected you to this crime, which is why he called you here tonight. He wanted to prove that you had done it. Obviously you had not."

"Obviously. But then who did kill this man?" Z asked.

"Well apparently he was after something in the museum. This guy let him in and was killed for it." Bridge pointed out as the others nodded.

"What was he after?" Asked Trip.

"Well apparently it had something to do with the fifth Zeo ranger. At least that is what this guy wants to tell us." Bridge said pointing to the Star on the creature's face.

"Perhaps the numbers are a clue to what the rest of message says." Trip pondered.

"What do you mean?" asked Z.

"Well the numbers, if put in the right order, match the Fibonacci sequence. Each number equals the sum of the two numbers previous to it. 1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21. So if the numbers were out of order perhaps the rest of the message is too."

"Of course! That's it." Bridge said running over the console. He typed in the letters of the second line of the message. "'lot more dry miv' that's thirteen letters. If we rearrange them to match the other clue he gave us we get… Yes! The indentity of Zeo ranger 5, Dr. Tommy Oliver."

"Great what about the rest?" Trip asked anxiously.

"Well if we apply the same principle, 'O Eat more hif' should become… Yes that's it. About three years ago this museum received a very presitigious donation, The diary of Dr. Tommy Oliver. That explains why nothing was missing. The creature must have downloaded the diary on to an external hard drive and whoever killed him must have taken it from him." Bridge said leading the rangers into another part of the Museum.

"Nice job Bridge!" Z commented.

"It's kept on this mainframe. But only rangers can access it how did he?" Bridge pondered.

"Well we should download a copy for ourselves." Trips says. "Circuit you ready?" Trip said opening his bag to reveal a robotic owl.

"Always Trip! Accessing now. Got it!" Circuit says with excitement. "WOW! SO MUCH DATA!" Circuit is in awe at the extensiveness of the journal.

"But what about the rest of the code? There is another set of numbers." Trip mentions

They walk back over the body and examine it.

"Wait hold on. I know who did this. That wound is Bork's handy work. That's how he accessed the journal. Bork was one of the galaxy's most wanted Alien's he had captured me and destroyed my morpher. I was able to repair and then I and the other rangers captured Bork. But later I soon found that my identification chip was missing from my morpher. Bork must have gave it to someone and he broke him out of confinement and gave it to this guy who used it to access and download Dr. Oliver's diary." Bridge discovers

"I think I understand what must happen next." Trip said.

"What?" they all ask.

"Well if you put these numbers in the exact order as the other numbers.

13-3-2-21-1-1-8-5

0-0-2-6-0-6-0-2

You get

1-1-2-3-5-8-13-21 and

0-6-2-0-2-0-0-6. it's a date the date we must go back in time to, June 20th 2006."

The rangers nod as they head to Trip's timeship and activate a timehole bound for the year 2006.


	5. Ch 4 Return of the Evil Green Ranger

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

The Mystic Force Rangers were working at the Rock-porium. They had finished their shift and were closing up.

"Hey this new CD rocks!" Vida said commenting on the latest release that the rangers were stocking on the shelves.

"Well Toby is going to send our heads rolling if we don't finish stocking these CDs," Chip mentions with a laugh.

The team laughs at the obvious pun as they continue to load the CDs on the shelves. As they finish stocking the shelves, Vida notices a cloaked figure gliding across the window like a ghost.

"What was that?" She asks.

"What was what V?" Nick asks her.

"You didn't see that?" Vida replies surprised that the other rangers had missed the figure. "I've got a bad feeling. I'm going to check it out."

"Hold on V; we're coming with you. Last time we saw something weird we got captured. This time we're staying together." Nick says recalling the encounter with Morgana a few months ago.

The rangers lock the store and head outside. They spot a figure lurking in the shadows. They walk towards an alley to see who it is. The cloaked man is standing near a fire in a trashcan. He is warming his hands.

"It's just a homeless man V. Come on lets go home." Madison says pointing to the man.

Vida continues to examine the man she notices something different about him. "Oh yeah how many homeless men where white gloves under a dark cloak?" she asks with a sarcastic grin. The other rangers notice the odd clothes on the man as he turns to face them.

"Impressive rangers you saw through my extensive disguise." The man said with a sarcastic laugh. He lowered his hood to reveal a helmet. It was green with and it resembled the head of a dragon. The rangers backed away slowly shocked at what they saw as the man took off his cloak to reveal a ranger suit it was green with white gloves and white diamonds a gold shield covered his chest.

"What or Who are you?" Nick manages to spit out.

"I'm the green ranger!" he replies

"You can't be the Green ranger. I'm the green ranger!" Xander Exclaims.

"Ha you're no ranger! If you are a true ranger then show me your power." With that statement the Green ranger attacks the power rangers. He swings his fist at Chip; he ducks the punch. Nick and Xander grab his arms; the Green Ranger knees Xander in the stomach and kicks Nick in his abdomen.

"Come on Rangers. Ranger up; you know you want to!" Green ranger cackles.

The rangers nod. "MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" the rangers shout in unison.

The rangers morph and attack; Madison jumps at the green ranger; he grabs her magic staff and pulls her toward him.

"A girl in blue, that's new." The green ranger says with a snicker. He throws her arm to the right and punches her in the chest sending a shockwave throughout the area. Madison flies to the ground. He leaps at Vida. "Ahh the pink ranger. I always did like the girls in pink. Ha! HEEYAA!" He shouts as he throws Vida into Chip. Chip manages to catch her and break her fall. Nick comes at the Green Ranger with his sword. He slashes the green ranger; sparks fly. Nick swings his sword again but it is blocked by the green ranger; he grabs the sword and thrusts his elbow into Nick's chest knocking him back into a wall. He takes the base of sword in his right hand and examines it.

"Nice Sword. Of course Jason's was a lot better." He says as Nick and Madison leap at him. He slashes them both and them throws the sword directly at Vida it slashes across her chest. There is a cut in her suit from the blow she falls to ground clutching the wound. Chip changes his staff to Crossbow mode. The green ranger looks at him.

He unsheathes his dragon dagger. He puts it to his mouth and begins to play. His shield shines and powers up. He lowers his Dagger from his mouth "Take your best shot!" He says confidently.

Chip aims and fires a direct hit but the energy bolt ricochets off of the green ranger right back at Chip. He fires again but the same thing happens, hitting Chip square in the chest knocking him down. The Green ranger walks over to him and lets out a maniacal laugh Suddenly Xander joins the fight with his axe it clashes. "So green mystic ranger, you want to know what a true green ranger is." The green ranger says as their weapons are pushing against each other.

"The green ranger is evil!" He says as he pushes off Xander and slashes him with his dagger. He powers it up and fires the beam of green energy at Xander knocking him down.

The green ranger laughs. "Can't be the original."

The green ranger looks at his fallen enemy. "Pathetic rangers, others put up a much better fight. HAHAHA."

"OH YEAH WELL TRY THIS! WIND POWER!" Vida yells as she attacks the green ranger. Her spinning tornado is stopped though. The Green ranger grabs her and puts his arm around her waist. "I always did have a thing for the pink ones." He says as he slaps her with the back of his hand knocking her down hard. She de-morphs and lays there unconscious. "VIDA!" Chip and Madison Yell in unison. They rush over to her and stand between her and the green ranger. He sends out a blast from his dagger, Madi dodges it and Chip is struck by it going down and de-morphing. He is riving in pain. Madison points her wand at him to attack him with water but before she can attack the green ranger grabs her wrist. Then with his other arm he drives his elbow into her bicep area. Madison could feel her arm fracture as she let out a scream. She de-morphs and clutches her arm. Nick and Xander jump in to save their comrades; the green ranger just looks over his handiwork laughing. Xander was about to attack but Nick holds him back.

"Xand. We have to retreat. We can't beat him now. Madi, Chip and Vida need us. WE have to go." Xander relunctantly nods. But the Green Ranger screams through them to Vida. He kneels beside her and picks her off the ground and hoists her over his shoulder. Chip jumps in to Save Vida. The Green Ranger grabs Chip "So Yellow ranger you care about your friend so dearly? Perhaps you should join her!" He shouts as he pulls Chip closer and Teleports away.

"VIDA! CHIP! NO!" the others yell….

Later that day at rootcore Nick is tending to Madi.

"Don't worry Madi. We'll get Vida back. Chip too. That green guy's days are numbered."

"Nick I know you are worried about the others. As am I but we need to go into the next battle with a clear head. Get some rest you'll need your strength." Daggeron says calmly.

The next day at a Spot Annabeth Chase knows well the location of her father's industrial cite. She is visiting the site where it all happened; it is the anniversary of the Green Ranger coming to earth and destroying her father's hopes and dreams. She walks near the bay and looks into the water longingly. Looked into the sea and saw two red dots coming closer to the shore. A blade cut through the water like a dorsal fin. She recognized the thing that began to emerge from the water. She freezes in place as the water crashes around her. All she can do is stare, as the magnificent zord erupts from the water. The foot of the Zord lifts and begins to lower on Annabeth's position but she is tackled and prevented from being crushed by man in a uniform. He checks on her.

"Are you ok?" he asks her. Annabeth manages to nod. He returns the nod. "Stay behind me. QUANTUM POWER!" He shouts thrusting his fist into the air. The Quantum ranger stand before the Dragonzord he looks at his morpher. "Q-rex arise!" he speaks into his morpher. A large Tyrannosaurus like zord emerges in the distance and charges the Zord. The Quantum ranger hears music in the distance he spots the green ranger commanding his zord with his flute. "Tommy!" He says confused.

The Q-rex and the Dragon zord clash taking turns slashing each other with claws. The rex headbutts the dragon it steps back and swings its tail the drill spins and scratches the rex. The rex steps back and charges the dragon crashing into it and sending it to the ground. The dragon regains its footing and thrusts its shoulder into the rex. The rex falls backward. Suddenly the tune of the music changes and new notes are played the Dragonzord loads its finger missiles. It launches them from each hand. The Q-rex is sent to the ground. "Q-REX MEGAZORD MODE!" Eric yells as the Q-Rex transforms into the megazord. "MISSILES FIRE!" the rotating missile arm fires and the missiles strike the dragonzord. The green ranger plays his music but the Zord doesn't respond. His frustration level rises when finally zord gets up. The green ranger sends it back to the sea and leaves the scene. The Quantum ranger powers down.

"Are you ok Miss?" he asks Annabeth.

"Yes thank you. I didn't catch your name?"

"Eric Myers of the Silver Guardians; you're lucky I was on vacation here in Angel Grove. What exactly were you doing out her miss?"

"I was visiting my father's grave."

Eric gives her a confused look but decides not to press the issue.

"You seemed like you knew that ranger?" Annabeth pries.

"Can't say that I have had the pleasure, I've never seen him before." It wasn't a lie but Eric didn't like hiding the truth from her.

"I apologize miss but I need to go. Can you get home safely?"

"Yes I can thank you again Mr. Myers."

Later that day Wes and Eric driving in the Silver Guardian Cadillac escalade. Others are following.

"Eric, are you sure we have to do this? This is Tommy we are talking about."

"You know what he is capable of. You've seen what the green ranger can do. He's the only one with access to the green ranger powers. We don't have a choice Wes. I hate this as much as you do."

They drive up to Tommy and Kat's house. Guardian vans surround the residence. Guardians set up out side with lasers and blasters ready. Wes and Eric knock on the door. Katherine opens the door.

"ERIC, WES! How great to see you!" She says then notices the other officers.

"Kat I'm sorry this isn't a social visit." Eric says; he then sees Tommy walk to the door. "Tommy can you step outside?" Tommy knows why they are here and he walks outside. Wes turns Tommy around and cuffs him.

"Tommy Oliver you are now in custody of the Silver Guardians. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney, should you not be able to afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you these rights as I have laid them out for you?" Wes states, Tommy nods his face look somber he continues to look at the ground. The full effects of his memories as green ranger are coming back to him little by little.


	6. Chapter 5 Interrogation

Tommy was sitting in a room. This room was dark with a single light bulb above his head. He felt the cold of the metal table beneath his hands. All he could do was stare at them; his hands were sweating. Water dripped down his face yet the room was no more than 50 degrees. Wes stood at the door and Eric paced back and forth; Eric finally stopped at the opposite end of Tommy; he put his hands on the table and looked at Tommy.

"Come onTommy; help me out here. Just tell me what's going on. Is it Rita again? The Machine Empire? Mesogog? Come on are you under some sort of spell? Explain it to me man. Come on give me something." Eric pleaded but all Tommy could do was give a blank stare. Eric snapped his fingers but Tommy gave no response. Eric slammed his hands on the table and grunted with frustration.

"We're getting no where Wes."

"There's got be something we are missing."

"We'll whatever it is he is not giving it to us."

Just then Annabeth Chase and Robert McNallie District Attorney walked into the room. The lights flickered on.

"What are you doing here?" Wes asks Robert with a stern tone.

"Hello Wes; good to see you again; how's your father?" Robert asked with a snicker. "We know who you have in custody and we want you to turn him over to the state."

"I'm sorry but we can't do that. He is in our custody." Eric injects.

"I am grateful for all that the Silver Guardians have done for this city and others but this is a matter for the state of California. Don't make me take him by force."

"With all do respect Mr. District Attorney; we don't work for the state. The Silver Guardians are a private organization. You can't order us around." Eric said sternly his face now inches from Robert's. Robert just smile his and runs his fingers through his full shoulder length hair. Wes begins to smile as he notices the implants in his forehead.

"You are on our territory Robert. We have home court advantage." Wes says confidently.

"I'll just get an order from the governor. Wes, not even your father can stand up to Arnold."

"the terminator? Ha! Do you know how much money my dad has donated to his campaign? Do you think he will win this election with that check from my dad? Go ahead. Call the governor. We'll see who owns this city."

As Wes, Eric and Robert are displaying their power and clashing with the swords. The sole woman in the room has homed in on Tommy like a guided missile. She sits down and smiles. Tommy looks up at her.

"We know who you are Tommy Oliver." She says catching Tommy's attention. "I'm not buying your story Tommy. This whole insanity plea: 'I was under a spell.'" She said waving her hands in the air comically. "I don't buy it. I know who you are."

She leans in closer so only Tommy can hear. "I know you're the Green Ranger." She whispers. Tommy jerks his neck and stares into her eyes. He whispers in her ear "Well then Miss Chase, you should know that you and the rest of the world will soon be destroyed." Annabeth feels a sharp pain in her heart and leans back. She notices a hint of green in Tommy's eyes. Eric looks over at her and recognizes her.

"Miss. You were the one I saved this morning. You're Annabeth Chase?" Eric discovers.

"That I am. And your friend is in big trouble here. He is going down. The only Question is: are you going down with him?"

"I think its time for you to leave." Wes says stepping in.

Robert and Annabeth Walk out of the room.

* * *

A/N: In this part of the Chapter I mention the subject of Racism. I don't mean to offend anyone by bringing up this polarizing issue. If this subject is not your cup of tea skip to the end of the chapter. You will not miss anything pertaining to the story. This part was just to develop the character of Clint Forester.

Meanwhile Trip, Clint, Bridge and Z are on the Timeship it is racing through time.

Bridge turned to Clint. "Why did you turn on SPD Clint? What could posses you to do such a thing?" Bridge asked.

"You think SPD is all glitz and glamour. I tell you SPD is racist. They passed me up for Blue ranger and Red ranger. An alien got blue ranger over me. The man of SPD has kept me down."

"You're Crazy. Jack was our leader for a year."

"Landers was just a token: A kid from the streets to make SPD look good to the media."

Bridge just shrugs him off and turns to Trip.

"What's our next step?"

"We contact Joel. We'll need him to find this guy. He has a place we can stay at andcreate a plan."

"Trip! HELP! IT'S AFTER ME!" Circuit shouts as he is chased by a robotic dog. "It's gonna eat me. Trip don't let it eat me!" Circuit hides behind trip.

"Ric you stowaway!" Bridge says petting Ric on the head. RIC Walks over to Circuit and Sniff him.

"Awww Circuit. I think he likes you." Trip says with a laugh.

A time hole opened before an extensive mansion. It was an immense castle like structure complete with stone towers and posts where archers would stand. The ship landed near the mansion door. Trip and the other exited and Trip knocked on the door. Angela Fairweather-Rawlings opened the door.

"TRIP! How great to see you! I wish I knew you were coming I would have had prepared a Dinner. And you've brought friends."

"No problem Angela. This is Bridge, Z, and Clint. We are need of your help. Is Joel home?"

"Hey hun! We've got company!" Joel walks to the door as the other enter. They look in amazement at the magnificence of the mansion. Tapestries cover across the walls and stained glass in the windows. They are all led into the Dining room. An elegant picture of Joel is draped above the dinner table.

"Still living the good life huh Joel?" Trip asks with a laugh.

"You know it." Joel replies.

Clint looks around at the dining room he frowns in disgust.

"Living off the back of your white bitch huh?" As Clint is making his comment he feels a severe burning sensation as Joel's knuckles graze across his face. His lip breaks and begins to bleed.

"Don't ever call my wife a bitch. Let me tell you something. Better yet I'll show you." Joel says leading Clint into the next room. He turns on the light to show a trophy room. It is full of awards and poster commemorating awards Joel has won at various air shows and competitions.

"The success I have gained is my own. My wife has succeeded in the world of science and my success has been in the air. You just don't understand what it is to be a Power ranger. No matter color you are and whatever color skin you have, you fight for good and protect the world. All of the recognition and success I have gained,pales in comparison to what I have done as a power ranger. Look at the African American rangers that have preceded us. Zack Taylor defended the world as a black ranger. You think he cared what color suit he had? TJ was one of the best; he led the power rangers and defeated the alliance of evil. He saved the Earth from destruction more times than I can count. And you would disgrace that memory by calling the rangers racist? The only thing holding you back is this attitude you have. Once you drop that you are capable of anything."

In another room the television is on and others are discussing their next move.

"So why do you think we were sent back to this time?" Bridge asks Trip.

"I think that's why." Z says pointing to the television.

On the screen the District attorney is having a press conference.

"Yes the notorious Green Ranger has been arrested by the silver guardians. He is Dr. Tommy Oliver. The D.A's office is charging him with attempted murder in the first degree, terrorism, conspiracy to wage war against the United States, the malicious destruction of property and attempted vehicular homicide…."

The rangers watched in Awe as the D.A laid out the charges against Tommy Oliver. The Media around the world picked up the story.

In an apartment in Angel grove Adam Park Green Zeo ranger was on the phone and watching the broadcast. "Carlos! Are you watching this!"

On the other end of the line in Hamburg, Germany Carlos the Green Turbo Ranger is watching the same television broadcast on CNN International.

"I'm on the next plane home Adam. I'll see you at the airport."

In Blue Bay harbor at the Wind ninja academy Ninja ops. Cyber cam is watching the broadcast he contacts Cam Wanatabe Green Samurai Ranger. He is investigating a disturbance he detected a few months ago. He is hiding in the vents of lab watching a scientist conduct experiments.

"What is it Cyber Cam." Cam says in a whisper.

"Yo dude we've got problem."


	7. Chapter 6 Tommy on Trial

Cam Rushed back to ninja ops.

"What's up Cyber Cam?"

"Dude we've got a big problem. Remember that teacher in black that you helped fight lothor well he's on trial."

"What?" Cam says with confusion he rushes to the console and sees the news rerunning the press conference.

"And there's more."

"There's MORE!"

"Hells yeah. I've detected another Timehole."

"Another one? What is this back from the future day?"

"Timehole? What's that?" Cam turns to see Shane walking in.

"We're not sure. But what's up Shane?"

"I got this in the mail any idea what it is?" He says handing a letter to Cam. Cam opens it and reads the sheet of paper.

"It's a subpoena. It seems like you are going to have to testify in Tommy's Trial."

"What No WAY! I will not testify against another ranger!"

"Well if you don't they'll arrest you and hold you in contempt of court. Believe me we don't need that right now. Something weird is going on. Have you seen Tori, Dustin or Marah?"

"No why?"

"Just great. I haven't been able to contact them. I'll keep investigating. I suggest you show up for court tomorrow. I'll contact you if I need you."

Shane nods and zooms out of the door.

The court room looked immense from the vantage point of Tommy Oliver. He stood in a suit before three judges. Robert McNally and Annabeth Chase stood to his right. One of the Judges laid out the charges again Tommy Oliver.

"Mr. Oliver do you understand these charges as I have laid them out for you?" The judge asks. Tommy Nods.

"And how do you plead?" The judge asked.

"Not Guilty, Your HONOR!" Wesley Collins Shouts running into the court room.

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize for being late your honors. I am Wesley Collins Counsel for Mr. Oliver."

"Wes?" Tommy speaks with confusion.

"Look Tom, This D.A is after you to make a name for himself. He did the same thing to my father. He charged him with fraud just to get him votes in the election. I'll be damned if I let him do it to a fellow ranger." Wes says assuring Tommy. Tommy nods. Wes turns to the judges. "Again my apologies your honors; I was conferring with my character witnesses."

"That's fine Counsel. Now according the agreement struck by the state and the defendant, this will be a closed court. No press will be allowed inside the court room. There is a mandatory gag order. No one will be allowed to talk about the contents of this trial. The defendant and the prosecution have agreed to waive the right to a jury trial; therefore three judges will confer and render a verdict. The identities of those testifying will be kept secret. Out of respect for the power rangers, their identities will be held confidential. Our identities will also be withheld because of the sensitive nature of this trial." A judge says reading the agreement. They all nod.

"We will begin," The middle judge states, banging his gavel to begin the trial.

"Opening statements," The judge to the right says motioning to the prosecution.

Annabeth gets up from her seat and walks up to before the judges. "Thank you your honors. At the end of this trial the prosecution will have established the guilt of Tommy Oliver. This man meant to kill the citizens of Angel Grove and maliciously destroy the entire city. He would have gone after the world had the power rangers not stopped him. He is also a reoccurring threat to the country. This is the third time now he has tried to destroy this city. Look upon his face and see a terrorist. A person that has destroyed, not only buildings, but lives as well. At the end of this trial you will find him guilty." Annabeth ends her speech and sits down. Wesley gets up and straightens his suit.

"Your Honors, it is the Defense's contention that Tommy Oliver was not in control of his actions during his time as Green Ranger. An evil Sorceress named Rita Repulsa was controlling his thoughts and directing his actions. After the Power Rangers broke Rita's control Tommy Oliver fought with the power rangers. For 15 years this man has been a force for good fighting off the likes of King Mondo, Lord Zedd, Divatox and most recently Mesogog. Tommy Oliver is a great man and a hero and should be punished for actions that were not his own." Wesley sits down.

"Prosecution call your first witness," A judge states.

"The Prosecution calls Zachary Taylor," Annabeth states. Tommy blinks at the sound of the name of his old friend. Zack walks through the doors and up to the stand. He took the oath to tell the truth and sat down on the stand.

"Please state your name and ranger designation for the court." Annabeth asks Zack.

"Zachary Taylor, Mighty Morphin Black Ranger."

"Please tell the court how you know the defendant."

"He was a power ranger along with me during the early 90s."

"But it wasn't that way in the beginning was it? Please tell the court how you first met the Green Ranger."

"He had attacked our Megazord."

"But he did more than that; didn't he? Please tell the court what else he did and I remind you, you are under oath."

"The Green Ranger also attacked our command center and nearly destroyed us."

"Did the Green Ranger attack the city?"

"Yes he did." Each time Zack recalled the events of years past he winced with pain. He hated it but he had no choice.

"Thank you. Your Witness." Annabeth said motioning toward Wes. Wes got up from his chair and walk over to Zack.

"Mr. Taylor, why did the Green Ranger Attack you?"

"Our Mentor Zordon had said that Rita had him under a spell."

"In your opinion was my client operating under his own will?"

"No he was being controlled by Rita Repulsa."

"And after the Red Ranger had broken the spell, What did my client do?"

"He joined with us for two years. I fought by his side again Rita and Lord Zedd."

"Would you say my client is a hero?"

"Yes he's one of the greatest heroes the earth has ever had."

"Thank you Mr. Taylor. The Defense has no more questions." Wesley sits back down and smiles. _We got this,_ he thinks to himself. Annabeth gets back up.

"Mr. Taylor this spell you describe did it control the Green Ranger's limbs? Like a Puppet?"

"Well no I wouldn't say that…" Zack was interrupted.

"So he was in control of his own body correct?"

"Well yes but his mind was under Rita's control."

"But it was Mr. Oliver that attacked you; he devised his own plan of attack?"

"I guess but…"

"Mr. Taylor, do you know if Tommy had chosen to become the Green Ranger?"

"Tommy would have never chosen to do evil."

"But you had just met Tommy Oliver. How well could you have known him?"

"Objection your honor. She's badgering the witness."

"Overruled. Mr. Taylor Answer the question." A judge stated.

"I guess I didn't know him that well."

"So he could have been evil from the beginning. He could have chosen to be the Green Ranger?"

"I guess but I know he would have never done that."

"But you weren't there Mr. Taylor; you didn't know what occurred between Rita and the Green Ranger."

"I uhhh no I wasn't there but…."

"No further questions your honor." She stated interrupting Zack.

"You may step down Mr. Taylor." Zack slumps as he walks down. He looks at Tommy his look Told Tommy he was sorry.

"Our next witness is Dr. Anton Mercer." Annabeth states to the judges as Anton Mercer walks into the courtroom, takes the oath and sits down.

"Dr. Mercer you had an alternate identity in 2004 did you not?"

"Yes I was also Mesogog a terrible reptilian creature who wanted to bring back the time of the Dinosaurs."

"And how exactly did you become Mesogog?"

"It was the result of an accident. Dr. Oliver and I were experimenting with Dinosaur DNA and technology. There was an explosion."

"So something went wrong."

"In a manner of speaking, yes. As a result Mesogog was created."

"You had no control over Mesogog though?"

"No I did not he had a mind of his own."

"So you and the defendant played with things you didn't understand and recklessly created a monster that nearly destroyed the world as we know it?"

"Objection your honors. That's a rhetorical question."

"I have no further Questions your honors." Annabeth quickly interjects and sits back down. Wesley cross examined Anton asking him about how Tommy and the other Dino Rangers stopped Mesogog and finally destroyed him sacrificing their powers in the process. For the rest of the Prosecution's case they had called business owners and police officers. All were witnesses to Tommy's acts as green ranger. The case stacked up against Tommy. Wesley showed his frustration but he had a plan.

"Your honors the Defense would like to call Shane Clarke to the stand."

Shane walked to the stand took the oath and sat down.

"Please state your name and Ranger designation for the court." Wesley asks Shane.

"Shane Clarke, Red Wind Ranger."

"Mr. Clarke please describe to the court the first time you met my client Dr. Oliver." Wes directed.

Shane regurgitated the events of Lothor returning and the ninja rangers joining with the Dino Rangers to finally rid the earth of that threat. Annabeth was about to get up to cross examine the witness but she was stopped by Robert. _I'll take this one;_ his eyes told her. She gave him a confused look but nodded and Robert got up and walked over to Shane.

"Mr. Clarke that's not the whole story is it? Before you met Mr. Oliver you met the Dino Rangers. Please describe to the court how you met the Dino Rangers."

Shane barely got out the words but he described how Lothor had put the Wind Rangers under a spell and ordered them to attack the Dino Rangers and the city of Reefside.

"So a spell is just an excuse for rangers to do what ever they want?"

"Objection your honor. Relevance." Wes shouts.

"Your Honors, I am just challenging the credibility of this witness. But I have no further questions."

Robert sat back down. Shane was allowed to leave. Wes then called Carter Grayson to the stand. Wesley questioned him about the battle on the Moon and the great lengths Tommy and the others went through to save the earth from the remnants of the Machine Empire. Robert again went to cross examine the witness.

"Mr. Grayson. May I ask you about the titanium ranger? He tried to destroy the city of Mariner Bay didn't he? And he wasn't under any spell was he?"

"Objection your honor! What do the actions of the titanium ranger have to do with my client?" Wes demanded.

"Allow me to explain your honors. I am trying to establish that the power rangers are a menace. They do what they want. They conduct acts of vigilantism and believe they are above the law." Robert Explained.

"I object your honors; the rangers are not on trial here."

"Perhaps they should be. The evidence I have displayed only scratches the surface of what the rangers have done."

"Your honors. He is making a mockery of this trial."

"You intend to expand this trial, and charge all the rangers?" A judge asked. Tommy perked up from a trance he had been in the entire trial. The reiteration of his acts as green ranger took a toll on him. He kept thinking _could it really have been me who attacked_. He saw the blood many on his hands but now his attention was focused on Robert. Annabeth also gave a confused look_. What are you doing Robert?_ She thought.

"You pose an unprecedented expansion of this court's power. We will have to confer on this. A Recess will be called until tomorrow. We have our decision tomorrow. Court Adjourned." The chief judge said banging his gavel. Wes Grunted in Frustration as Robert and Annabeth left the room.

Wesley turned to Tommy who had his hand on Wes' shoulder. "Wes, I have to testify."

"What?"

"If this guy is going to try to take down the power rangers, I have to stop him. I can't let him take down the rangers. I am a power ranger; I won't stand by while they are destroyed."

"Its nice to have you back Tommy."

"Thanks. I was going crazy back there. For a while it felt like I was the evil green ranger all over again."

"Well I'm sorry to say this but we have to put you back in Silver Guardian custody until tomorrow. I hope you understand." Wes said motioning to the Bailiff who cuffed Tommy and handed him over to the silver guardians who took him back to holding.

Later that day in the District Attorney's office:

"Sir with all do respect we are trying Tommy Oliver not the power rangers."

"Annabeth you of all people should know the menace of the power rangers. They should be put in jail for a very long time. Look what they did to your father."

"Sir, that was the green ranger. The other rangers had nothing to do with that. They saved the city and my father. They should not be punished for the crimes of one ranger."

"The Power Rangers will be destroyed and you will help me do it!"

"I will not help you! I will not be party to destroying the Power Rangers. I will stop this. I will report you to the bar."

"It's a pity you won't help me willingly but perhaps this will change your mind." Robert laughs and throws some dust on Annabeth. She covers her face it is absorbed into her skin. She lowers her arms and looks at her hands. Her eyes glow with a bright yellow light. She smiles devilishly from ear to ear.

"The Power Rangers won't stand a chance!" She cackles with evil.

Xander was watching through a crack in the door. He had walked into the D.A's office for an appointment but stumbled upon something much direr. _Oh crap_ he thought and he darted out of the office before he could be seen.


	8. Chapter 7 Prison Break

"You want to what?" Wes said to Adam startled.

"We want to break Tommy out of prison." Adam replied motioning toward Damon and Carlos who were standing next to the window of Wes' office.

"Adam I know you want to help, but he is going to testify tomorrow."

"Look Wes. We know that wasn't Tommy committing those acts in Briarwood. We need time to figure out who the real green ranger is and we can bring him in. You can stall until we figure it out. We can't do that with Tommy sitting there in prison just waiting for them to come for him."

"Alright if you are that determined, I can get you in but then rest will be up to you. Make sure you hide your identities. I'll make it look like Tommy was kidnapped and see if I can buy you some time before the Judges render a verdict."

"Thanks Wes." Carlos says putting his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly Xander burst into the office with Wes' secretary right behind him.

"Wesley Collins. Hi I'm Xander Bly."

"I am sorry Mr. Collins he just flew right past me."

"It's ok Jill. Can I help you?" Wes said waving Jill his secretary off and she left the room closing the door.

"Actually I was hoping I could help you."

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"I am the Green Mystic Ranger. My friends and I were attacked by the Green Ranger. He kidnapped my friends. I made an appointment with the D.A. when I heard he was charging Mr. Oliver. I was hoping he would help me find my friends, and in turn, I would help him put Tommy away."

"You were going to testify against another ranger?" Carlos said stunned.

"Yes I was but when I got there, I saw the D.A. through this magic dust on to his partner turning her evil. I realized that Tommy was not the one who attacked us. He was as much a victim as we were. I want to help find this green guy and put the right man in jail."

"Alright new guy, we'll take all the help we can get. Come with us." Adam states and the rangers leave the room to plan their next move.

* * *

That night Annabeth Chase was walking to the Silver Guardian prison where Tommy was being kept. The conversation she had just had was running through her head. _We cannot allow Tommy Oliver to Testify tomorrow. You must eliminate him now! _The D.A. had told her. _Make it look like a suicide. I will take care of the judges and the cameras. Just make sure he doesn't make it to court tomorrow. _She walked up to one of the guards.

"I am here to see Dr. Oliver. I have further questions pertaining to the trial." She said to the guard. He checked her Id and nodded. She was allowed through the medal detector. It was silent. She showed that she had nothing on her that would be considered a weapon. She walked down to Tommy's cell and was allowed in by the guard at the door.

Meanwhile a guard was watching a monitor that covered Tommy's cell. It suddenly went dark he managed to get it back on but it was scrambled. He knocked the television a couple of times but it didn't help. "Hey something is jamming the monitors." The guard said to his partner.

"What? Well get them back online!" He shouted as they went to work to get them back online.

Annabeth had closed the door. Tommy got up from his bed. "Miss Chase. What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"YOUR LIFE!" Annabeth replied….

* * *

Adam and the others had just go to the door that Wes said would be unguarded.

"Damon, do your thing." Adam commanded motioning toward the door. Damon nodded taking out a blow torch and drawing a hole near the door knob with the flame. He put his hand through and unlocked the door. They entered.

"Alright guys Tommy's Cell is just down that corridor." Adam said pointing toward the right hallway. The others began to move down that hallway but they were stopped by Adam. "Wait we're going to need a decoy." He said. Immediately they all turn toward Damon.

"Oh no. no way. Let the new guy be the decoy. I am always the decoy." He said waving his hands.

"Come on Damon you're so good at it. Don't worry you'll have the easy part." Adam pleads. Damon frowns and reluctantly agrees.

* * *

In Tommy's cell.

"Miss Chase what are doing?" Tommy said as he dodged Annabeth's lunges. "You don't want to do this. Trust me this isn't you. Please Stop!" Tommy yelled as he tried to grab her. Unfortunately as he grabber her arms he was met with a sharp pain in his groin which caused him to double over in pain.

* * *

Damon sighed hard as he walked up to the Guards in the hallway. "Gee I am all alone in this prison without authorization. Hope no one catches me." He says loud enough for the guards to hear. They spot him and lunge forward.

"Get him!" A guard shouts as Damon dodges them and takes off down the hall way.

* * *

Tommy was writhing in pain. He moaned as he held his tender genitals. Annabeth took Tommy pillow case off of his pillow and fashioned it into a noose. She then ripped the bed sheets to make a rope. She slipped the noose over Tommy's neck and pulled tightly. Tommy gasped for air. He could feel the pain shoot from his groin to his neck. She dragged him over to the bed. Tommy struggled to free himself trying to grasp the noose. Annabeth tossed the other end of the rope over a pipe on the ceiling over the bed. She grabbed it and yanked fiercely hoisting Tommy over the bed. Tommy struggled fiercely as he dangled over the bed. He couldn't get free his last gasp of air was leaving him as he felt the life choke out of him. His arms fell he had no strength left. The room was spinning. It became a blur and Tommy blacked out.

Annabeth began to leave but stopped. _What am I doing_ she thought. She tried to turn herself around but her body would not respond. Her mind was trapped in the spell of the dust Robert had sprinkled on her. She fought to break it but couldn't. A tear rolled down her cheek as she began to walk again. She snuck out the door. Many of the guards were gone chasing Damon. She turned the corner.

* * *

On the other end of the corridor Adam, Carlos and Xander had raced down to Tommy's cell. They found it to be unlocked. They burst in. Tommy was dangling lifeless from the ceiling.

"Oh Sh… Cut him down hurry!" Adam exclaimed. Xander pulled out a pocket box cutter. He dashed on to the bed and sawed the bed sheet that was tied to the bed post. Tommy fell into the arms of Adam and Carlos. They laid him on the bed took off the noose.

"He has a pulse but it's faint." Adam exclaimed feeling Tommy's neck. "Hope Kat will forgive me." He moved quickly. He propped up his neck and covered Tommy's lips with his own. He breathed hard into Tommy's mouth. He then pumped his chest and breathed into his mouth again. "Come on man!" he said intensely. Suddenly Tommy coughed. Carlos and Xander sighed with relief. Xander grabbed his legs and Carlos took his arms. Tommy was breathing gently but he was still unconscious. "We have the package Damon and we are ready to deliver it." He spoke into his communicator.

In another part of the prison Damon heard and suddenly stopped it was a dead end. He turned to see three guards smiling about to pounce on him. He gave a playful wave "Catch ya later." He said as he was teleported away. Adam and the other were teleported to the Megaship as soon as Damon was at the controls. The ship flew away from the prison.

* * *

The next day…

Wes was at the court room with Robert and Annabeth. The three judges had just sat down.

"Counsel where is your client?" A judge asked. Robert smiled smugly. Wes sensed his joy and was ready to squash it.

"Your honors last night my client was kidnapped." Wes stated. The jusdges looked confused.

"You mean he escaped?" Robert quickly said.

"No. My client was kidnapped. Your honors if you please; I have proof." Wes said motioning toward a VCR and televison he had brought into the court room. He pressed play. The screen went from snow to clear. It showed three masked figures surround Tommy who was on his bed. They grabbed him and teleported away. The screen went back to snow.

"As you can see you honors my client was taken against his will." Wes said. Robert had a look of surprise across his face.

"Your honors, that was obviously staged. I urge you to render a verdict now." Robert demanded.

"Your honors my client has the right to speak in his own defense." Wes quickly pointed out.

The judges quickly conferred. The chief justice turned to Wes and spoke.

"Alright counsel you have 24 hours to find your client and have him testify. If not we will render a verdict and I assure you, you won't like it. Starting now," The Judge states banging his gavel.

* * *

As the Judge made this statement Damon heard the entire conversation through Wes' morpher. It acted like an one-way radio funneling the entire court conversation.

"DECA I need a countdown now 24 hoursstarting now." Damon says to the computer.

"Acknowledged" DECA replies the countdown starts counting each second.

* * *

23hours and 30 minutesremaining at Robert's office.

"You were supposed to kill him!" Robert scolded.

"I had! When I left he was hanging from the ceiling!" Annabeth shouted back.

"No matter. We may still be able to salvage this. I'll take care of them personally. The master will most likely want them alive. This can still work out to our benefit." They both laugh an evil laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile… at Joel's house.

Cam walked up to Joel's door and knocked a beautiful women answered.

"Excuse me miss are you aware that a timehole has appeared near your residence?" He asks.

"Why yes I am. Who might you be?" Angela asks.

"My name is Cam. I detected a timehole appear here. I came to see what was going on. This is the second Timehole I have detected this month."

"The Second? Well then come on in you'll want to talk to Trip."

"Umm Ok." Cam says entering the mansion. He is amazed by the immense and extravagant residence.

In another room Circuit has rushed to trip's side.

"Trip! Trip!"

"What is it Circuit?"

"I am having trouble accessing a portion of this journal. It wants a password."

"A password? hmmm." Trip says scratching his head.

"Can I have a look?" Cam says entering the room.

"You must be Cam the Green Samurai ranger." Trip says.

"How did you know that?" Cam asks puzzled.

"I'm from the future." Trip replies.

"Me too. Well not the same future." Z interjects.

"Me three." Bridge says stepping forward.

Cam looks over the five rangers.

"I figured as much I detected a timehole outside this residence. The second one this month."

"Well first we should solve this puzzle. Circuit what does it say again?"

"Well Trip there is a clue. It says 'she who created the green ranger will open this part of the story.'"

"Huh? Interesting riddle." Trip says

"Wait try Rita. She was the witch that created the green ranger or well commanded him." Cam says.

"But it wants 5 letters." Circuit says with discouragement.

"Why not try Rita with a space after it." Bridge interjects. The others look at him confused.

"Ok Circuit try it." Trip says.

"sure thing Trip!" Circuit says excited, "It worked!" Circuit's excitement grows.

"How did you know?" Trip asks.

"Well a lot of people accidently hit the spacebar after they are done typing a word. I figured it might be why it wanted five letters." Bridge reveals.

Suddenly a hologram of Tommy appears reflecting off of circuit's eyes.

"It is 1993 and Rita Repulsa has called upon the wizard of deception to recreate the evil green ranger by cloning me. The green ranger and the wizard had trapped the power rangers in the 1800s and I was left to fight the green ranger alone. I managed to defeat him and free him from the spell of the wizard. At his request I left him in the 1800s where he could do some good. Two Tommy's could not exist at the same time. But later when I returned to the future I learned that the clone had been attacked and the dragon dagger and coin were lost forever. I have been searching for them for years but have yet to find them. I secured this portion of my journal so that only I could access it." The hologram ended its transmission.

"Well we know how the original green ranger is back now. Who ever attacked him in the past took the dagger and power coin." Joel states with relief.

"Perhaps it's connected to this lab I discovered." Cam ponders.

"lab?" asks Trip

"Yes. The first timehole I detected led me to a lab on the outskirts of briarwood. I investigated. I found a scientist conducting experiments on various creatures. He spoke a lot about finding some sort of grail."

"Grail? Like King Arthur?" Bridge asks confused.

"Not exactly." Clint interrupts.

"Oh now you want to help." Joel says sarcastically.

"Well; the grail, as you call it, is only a metaphor for something else. Grumm spoke of it when I worked for him. He even sent the A-squad to find it but to no avail. Rumor has it that it's a person in our time the person would be in their early twenties, probably just a child now. It is said that this person's blood is a key to an immense power. Grumm spoke very highly of it. It's kind of like an evil grail."

Just then Joel received a transmission. "Joel we have the package and are coming in for delivery." Damon's voice said. Suddenly Joel heard an explosion in the background. The transmission went dead.

"Damon Come in! DAMON!"

23 hours remaining.


	9. Chapter 8 The Lab

23 hours remaining

Jason and Kimberly were being held in a cell but this cell was different. It had a king size bed. It had a mirror in front of it but no doors or windows.

"Kimberly I still can't believe you are alive. The other rangers told me you died fighting the Source."

"It takes more than the Source to keep me down. Although I am not sure how I survived."

"What do you think this guy wants with us?"

"I think it's more of what he wants us to do." Kimberly replied pointing to the bed.

"You do think he wants us to…"

"I think he does. Look at this place it'd almost be romantic if I didn't think someone was watching us from behind that mirror."

Just behind the mirror a scientist was watching them. "arrrrgh! This is so frustrating!" the mad scientist grunts.

"You see your methods are outdated. They take to long. I have learned from 20 years of failure that natural breeding does not work. The only way to recreate the grail is to use my methods." Another scientist says from the door.

"Perhaps you are right. I will prepare the extraction of their reproductive fluids."

"This is why I came back from the future to help you. So you could succeed where I have failed."

The two scientists leave the room and prepare to extract reproductive fluids from not only Jason and Kimberly but also Tori, Dustin, Marah, Scorpina, Toxica, Jindrax, Eric, Taylor, Connor, Kira, Chip Vidaand the green rangers he has captured.

* * *

22:30 remaining 

The other green rangers have followed Cam to his samurai star chopper. It is on route to the location of the lab.

"Ok so once we get there how are you going to fight Cam? Your powers have been depleted and if we manage to rescue Adam and Carlos they'll have the same problem." Bridge asks.

"Perhaps we can recharge them." Says Trip.

"What are saying?" Cam asks.

"Well when the timeforce rangers and I fought a monster that could absorb energy we used a blaster to overload him. And remember when Tommy's power coin was hit with an overload his powers were restored for a limited time. We can apply the same principle Cam's amulet." Trip says.

"I think I know how we can do that." Bridge says with excitement. Suddenly the chopper flips upside down and loops several times.

"WOOOOHOOO! YEAH THE SKY COWBOY IS BACK!" Joel exclaims.

Cam rushes over took the controls.

"Mind if I take the controls back Joel."

"Sure Cam we're almost there. We should prepare for the assault."

The chopper lands near the lab.

"Sire! Intruders!" a creature yells to the scientist.

"Take them out!" the scientist yells to the

Dozens of creatures begin to charge outside the lab and see Cam and the others. They have the head of a serpent the claws of a wolverine and body of a bear.

"What are those things?" Z asks.

"The welcoming committee. They're called Chimeras" Cam exclaims.

"They don't look very welcoming to me." Bridge points out.

* * *

22:00 remaining 

Inside the lab Xander was inside the extraction machine up against the wall with Adam, Carlos, Damon and Tommy next to him. He hands were restrained above his head.

"If I could only reach my morpher!" Xander exclaims.

"Man I feel drained. What do you think he did to us?" Damon asks.

"I think it has something to do with that." Carlos says motioning his head to the tubs of white liquid near them.

"Ewww nasty! We really need to kick this guy's arse!" Xander exclaims. "Hmm I wonder if I try too…" Xander begins to concentrate on the floor below him. A crack forms in the floor. A large vine sprouts through it; more vines join it. They begin to engulf the machine that is holding Xander. The vines squeeze and begin to crush the machine. It cracks and crumbles to the floor. Xander is free. He take his morpher and moves to free the others.

* * *

Outside the lab the rangers are battle the creatures. Trip, Bridge, Joel, Z and Clint are blasting the creatures unmorphed. 

"Cam we'll hold off these freaks; you get in there and free the others!" Bridge shouts.

Cam nods and ninja streaks, bouncing off several monsters. He runs through the door to see Xander and the others freeing Tommy. Xander turns to see Cam.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Cam I am here to save you."

"You're a little late." Damon points out.

"Hey better late than never." Adam says.

Suddenly the door opens and the Green Ranger, a gold armored creature, Bork, and Robert the D.A. appear from behind the door.

"Did you really think you would escape that easily?" Asks Robert.

"Well no not really." Xander replies.

"Goldar?" Adam asks looking at the gold amored creature.

Another two individuals step out.

"Not exactly but it's a good replica." One of them says.

"Hey are seeing what I'm seeing?" Damon asks the others noticing the two scientists look very similar only one is 20 years older.

Suddenly an explosion erupts from beyond a wall. Several creatures are laid out over the blast site. Bridge, Z, Clint, Trip and Joel step through the new doorway created by the blast.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Joel asks with a laugh.

Bridge takes RIC's bone out of his backpack. "Fetch Ric!" RIC grabs the bone and transforms into the Canine Cannon. "Time for the old fake out routine." Bridge says with a smile. He turns the cannon on Adam, Carlos and Cam; he fires. The blast engulfs them with a ball of energy.

"You annihilated your own teammates?" Robert asks confused.

"Look again" Bridge says pointing to the blast site.

The three appear without a scratch; morphers in hand.

"Its time to morph rangers!" Tommy Exclaims. "This imposter is mine!" He says pointing to the green ranger.

"It is you who is the imposter Tommy! I am the real Green Ranger!" the green ranger exclaims.

"Ready guys!" Adam exclaims.

"READY!" they yell.

"ITS MORPHING TIME! ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!" Adam transforms. "GREEN ZEO RANGER!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Carlos Transforms "GREEN TURBO RANGER!"

"GO GALACTIC!" Damon Transforms, "GREEN GALAXY RANGER!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Joel Transforms "GREEN RANGER RESCUE READY!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Trip Transforms "Green Timrforce Ranger!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!" Cam Transforms, "GREEN SAMURAI RANGER!"

"SPD…" Bridge is interrupted by Z.

"I think you want this one Bridge." She says handing him her morpher.

"Thanks Z. but what about you?"

"I'll use yours if it gets hairy."

Bridge nods handing her his blue ranger morpher.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Bridge Transforms "SPD GREEN RANGER!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!" Clint Transforms "SPD A-Squad GREEN RANGER!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!" Xander transforms "MYSTIC FORCE GREEN RANGER!"

"POWER RANGERS UNITE!" they say in unison. Green pyrotechnics erupt as the green rangers stand ready.

"You know I have a surprise too!" Robert roars as he transforms into an Ape like creature with white fur and a blue face.

"Like we didn't see that coming." Cam says.

"My name is Primitar! I was designed after a creature Lord Zedd gave life too and now I will destroy you!"

"I don't think so!" Damon says charging him with Cam at his side.

Adam and Xander go after the goldar like creature. Bridge and Carlos go after Bork and Clint, Joel, and Z take the remaining creatures. The scientists try to escape but Trip gives chase.

Xander takes out his wand. "EARTH POWER!" he shouts as vines shoot out at the creature they tie him up.

"My turn! ZEO POWER AXES!" Adam shouts as he slashes the Goldar-like creature with his weapons. Suddenly Xander leaps in slicing the creature with his axe sending him down.

"Nice job rookie." Adam says with a thumbs up to Xander.

Cam and Damon slash with their sabers the primatar catches them and then slashes Damon and Cam with his claws. He beats his chest.

Bridge takes his weapon and blasts Bork. He falls back.

"You will pay for imprisoning the ultimate master!" He shouts.

"Ultimate master this!" Carlos yells as he leaps in and blasts him with this auto blaster.

Clint and Joel stand back to back and begin to blast each and every chimera creature mowing them down. A wall explodes and Joel and Clint step through they see the cells that hold the other rangers. Joel rushes over to the controls and begins to deactivate the cells. The rangers exit. Disoriented, Joel begins to organize them for a final assault on the remaining chimera creatures.

Dustin dives below the ground and leaps out of the ground spin kicking two chimeras down. Tori circles several creatures she pulls in the water around her and fires it at the chimeras. They slide across the room. Jason picks one up and drives his knee square into the face of the creature. He the spin kicks the chimera in the stomach. Kim hits one with a forward cartwheel nearly taking its head off. Eric blasts several with his Quantum defender and tosses it to Taylor who catches it and fires at several more. Connor speeds to one and kicks it in the head. He leaps launching his foot on to the back of the head of the creature breaking its neck. Kira screams her shockwaves knock several into the wall. Jindrax, Toxica, and Scorpina are seen kicking and slashing through dozens of chimeras. Chip sends a lightening bolt to one while Vida blows away a few others.

"Try this Ugly! MYSTIC FORCE FIGHTERS!" Boxing gloves appear on Xander's hands. He attacks giving the gold-clone a left then a right then another left. He strikes him with an upper cut. Adam leaps in.

"ZEO POWER PUNCH!" he shouts striking the goldar clone with his fist. The creature drops to one knee. Xander walks up to him. "MYSTIC MUSCLES!" he shouts as he bulks up. He takes the goldar clone and hoists above his head and brings him down across his knee cracking the creature in half. There is an explosion; Xander is the only one left standing.

Cam looks at Damon; Damon nods back. "SUPER SAMUARI MODE!" Cam shouts.

"LIGHTS OF ORION ACTIVATE!" Damon shouts.

"Samurai Saber FULL POWER!" green lightening strikes as Cam slashes with his Saber knocking primatar down to the ground. "POWER UP MODE!" Damon shouts as he transforms into a ball of green energy and blasts through the primatar. There is another explosion and primatar is destroyed.

Carlos raises his blaster and fires blasting Bork into the wall. "SWAT MODE!" Bridge exclaims as his Swat mode forms. Carlos holds Bork back as Bridge aims and fires Carlos jumps out of the way an explosion occurs and all that is left is a card with Bork trapped inside.

The other rangers eliminate the remaining creatures.

The only remaining battle is Tommy and the green ranger. Xander begins to move toward the battle to help Tommy but Adam stops him.

"This is Tommy's fight." He says to Xander.

Tommy blocks a punch from the green ranger; he sends a sabat kick to the chest of the green ranger. Tommy leaps with a spin kick but the green ranger ducks. He hits Tommy with a spin kick of his own sending Tommy down clutching his chest. Tommy gets back to his feet and charges the green ranger; he leaps and lands a flying kick on the green ranger knocking him down but the green ranger gets back up. He throws several punches at Tommy. Tommy manages to block them but his hit by one in the face . He gets back up and wipes the blood off his lip.

* * *

In another part of the lab Trip has chased down the two scientists; he has his blades drawn. They notice they have no where to escape so they pull out swords of their own. They pull off their lab coats to reveal orange armored suits. Trip gives them a shocked look.

"What did you think we were defenseless?" the younger one asks.

Trip attacks them clashing his swords with theirs. He blocks one blow and is quick to dodge another. Unfortunately the older scientist lays a slash on Trip; he is then hit by the young scientist. A double slash hits Trip down. Trip tries to get up but falls back down. The scientists laugh at their apparent victory. Trip thinks about giving up but suddenly his jewel glows and he sees visions of his future. He sees Alex and Jen fighting for their lives.He sees them fall as several mutants surround them. A tear falls down trip's cheek. He sees the graves of Lucas and Katie. He clutches his fist and slams it on the ground. He grabs his Chrono Sabers; he gets back to his feet. "FOR the FUTURE!" He shouts. "TIME STRIKE!" He shouts slashing through the scientist's swords. They look at their broken swords and quickly surrender.

* * *

Tommy is sent down again by the green ranger. "Never again!" Tommy thinks. "I will not allow the green ranger powers to used for evil!" Tommy charges the green ranger; he leaps drop kicking the green ranger into a machine. It electrocutes the green ranger. An explosion engulfs him he falls to the ground and de-morphs. Tommy frees Annabeth who had been chained to another machine. She was free from the spell now.

"Mr. Oliver I am so sorry. I nearly killed you."

"It's alright Annabeth and please call me Tommy."

"I understand now how it must have been for you to be under Rita's power. I wish I could have stopped myself."

"I am glad Miss Chase. Fortunately we now have this imposter to turn over to the authorities."

Tommy looked at the man on the ground. He was about Tommy's age; he had all his features height weight and build but he looked nothing like Tommy. Eric walks over and cuffs him.

"From the looks of things it seems this man was brainwashed." Cam said pointing to another machine with a helmet. Cam had sat down near the machine. Tommy's Journal had been uploaded on to the machine. "He must have truly believed he was you Tommy."

"I know that feeling all to well." Tommy says.

Tommy looks at the rangers standing near him and he spots Kimberly his Jaw drops. "Kim you're ALIVE!" He says running over embracing her in his arms.

"Hello to you too Tommy." She says as she hugs him back.

"But How?"Tommy exclaims

Then Trip walks in with the two scientists. He pushes them forward. Everyone turns toward them. "I think they can tell us. Now Tell us why you are here and what you planned to do!" Trip demands.

"Fine!" The older one says.

"I am Professor Wexler. All my life I have been trying to unlock the secrets of humanity."

"A few months ago I had discovered the presence of the holy grail." The young Wexler continues.

"After twenty years of failure to recreate this grail, I decided to travel back in time. I joined with Bork, stole Tommy's journal and went to the 1800s and retrieved the green ranger power coin and dagger. I brainwashed this mental patient to beleive he was the green ranger. began to collect rangers and monsters in an attempt to create my own grail. " The older Wexler interjects.

"I injected a serum that mimiced the appearence of death into Miss Hart. I then revived her and brought her to my lab." the yonger one explains.

"So you were trying to produce a child?" Trip asks.

"No. It is not the child that is important but the child's blood. The grail is the blood of a child that knows both good and evil. This blood would help me create a race of monsters that would allow me the success I deserve." the older Wexler answers

"But why?" Asks Bridge.

"I'm a mad scientist. It's in my genetics. My experiments also cost money. I would sell my creations to the highest bidders to continue my work." The younger one claims.

The rangers gather together.

"So now what?" Bridge asks.

"We have to reset the timeline, Which means we have to send the older professor back to the future." Trip answers.

"Can't we just contain him?" Z asks.

"Unfortunately no. the younger can go to jail for a while. But when he gets older his experiments will be the key to early stages of genetic enhancement. I hate to say it but he is responsible for Timeforce eliminating several diseases." Trip says. This statement perks up the two Professors but they stay quiet.

"I think I have a partial answer. Professer if you testify in court for Tommy. I believe I can get your sentence reduced. Just tell the court what you told us." Annabeth says to the younger Wexler. He reluctantly nods in acceptance.

"What about the older one? Who will take him back to our future?" Bridge asks.

"I think I can help there." Clint states, "I'm the only one who can keep an eye on this joker. I'll make sure he continues his work but doesn't try to go back in time again."

Trip nods its ending exactly as he saw it. Clint was taking his rightful place in history.

"However we still have to deal with this grail. We have to destroy it. I can't allow my future to be threatened again." Trip says.

"Trip; what are you saying? The grail is a child. You don't want to kill a child do you?" Z asks.

"No. I suspect where ever the grail is, it is not a child. The professor just said it was the DNA that was important. I can easily alter the DNA without injuring the child if it comes to that. I can't go home now. My future is at stake. All of our futures are." Trip says sternly.

"I think I've found something that can help us." Cam interjects from the computer that was hooked up to the brainwashing machine. Trip rushes over and sits down.

Cam rebooted the mainframe. It begins the startup process. "Did you see that?" Cam asks Trip.

"I did,a partition in the harddrive." Trip says quickly accessing the mainframe to access the partition.

"Hey guys mind informing us what's going on." Joel asks.

"There is another partition to Tommy's journal. A partition is a section of a hard drive that can be set aside separate from the regular operating system." Cam explains.

"It seems to want a password." He says.

"Well why don't we ask… hey where'd Tommy go?" Damon asks looking around with a confused look on his face.


	10. Chapter 9 The Grail

"A partition! I've been Partitioned!" Circuit says with panic in his voice.

"No circuit you should be fine. It seems the scientist use ghosting technology to copy the entire hard drive. He made an exact clone of Tommy's Journal. We only copied the partition that was easily accessible."

"Phew!" Sighs Circuit.

Cam looked at Damon. "We may not need Tommy to open this partition. Look here it gives us a clue to the partition." Cam points to the screen the words read. "He who destroyed the Green Ranger is the key to unlocking the grail."

"Hmmm who destroyed the green ranger?" Bridge asked.

"Why not try Zedd." Kimberly quickly interjects.

"That's a good guess but the password is five characters. Unless… no way he couldn't have made the same mistake twice." Cam said as he typed in Z-E-D-D and hit the space bar to add the extra character. "It worked. What's this? That seemed almost too easy." Cam looked at the screen confused.

"It looks like a map." Trip said pointing to it. "But It's not very clear."

"Let me try." Xander interjects taking out his morpher a green beam shoots from the jewel on top creating a print of the map. It was much clearer now.

"Now what?" Joel asks.

"I say we follow it. I bet it leads us to the grail." Xander says confidently.

"I agree. I am going to follow the map; who's with me?" Trip asks.

"We're with you trip!" Bridge shouts, the other green rangers nod.

"Hey Jase can you make sure the Miss Chase, the imposter green ranger, and this scientist make it back to the court room in time for Tommy's trial? I suspect that is where Tommy went. He only has 20 hours left." Adam asks Jason.

"No Problem Adam." Jason Replies.

"Hey we can help with that." Connor says motioning toward Kira, Dustin, Tori, and Marah.

"Good lets head out."

Vida walks over to Xander and places her hand on his shoulder. "You come home safely ok?"

"Sure thing V. No problem." He says with a smile.

"Wait Trip. I'll come with you. You'll need all the help you can get. I am sure it won't be that easy to find the grail." Eric says putting his hand on Trip's shoulder.

"OK. Eric. It'll be great to work with you again." Trip replies.

The other Rangers leave and the green rangers load into the Samurai Star Chopper. It takes off and flies in the direction the map dictates.

After about 20 minutes on the plane Damon begins to speak. "Man I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for this whole adventure."

"I think I have the solution for that. Hey RIC!" Bridge yells to RIC as he rushes over. His back opens up and Bridge takes a loaf of bread and butter. RIC's back then transforms into a toaster. "Any body want any toast? Its…" Bridge was interrupted.

"Don't say Bridge; don't you say it!" Z said firmly.

"Say what?" Bridge asked with a confused look on his face.

"You know what Bridge." Z replies with a stern look on her face.

"What? Seriously Z, I have no Idea what you're talking about." Bridge says.

"You know exactly what I am talking about Bridge! Buttery!" Z says waving her fingers in front of her month. The other rangers laugh and Z notices that she waved her fingers and quickly snatches her hand down.

"What's wrong with saying Buttery?" Joel asks. Then he noticed he waved his fingers.

Damon looks at his hand. "Buttery!" his fingers waved. "AHHHH! It's contagious!"

The other rangers laugh as Cam contacts them from the cockpit. "We are approaching our destination."

A temple appears in the distance as the chopper lands in the jungle near the temple. The rangers exit and walk up to the entrance to the temple.

"Better morph guys. There could be traps all around the place." Adam says. The rangers morph all except for Eric. Eric walks over to Trip.

"Trip; are you sure about this? We don't even no if there is actually something there. What if it's a trap?" Eric asks Trip.

"I am sure. Eric what ever is in there, I need to get it and destroy it. There is no other way. If I don't there won't be a future left for any of us." Trip replies sternly.

"If that's how you feel,then I have no choice." Eric says raising his Quantum defender to Trip's head. "I am sorry Trip; I can't let you get the grail." Eric says with his gun raised; he circles in front of the rangers.

"Eric what are you doing?" Trip asks.

"I am charged with protecting the Grail. I can't let you get it. QUANTUM POWER!" Eric yells as he morphs to the Quantum Ranger. He stands in front of the rangers.

"Uhh Eric. If you haven't noticed, we kinda out number you." Joel says motioning to the other rangers.

"Which is why I brought back up." Eric says confidently.

From behind the shadows several rangers step out.

"Trey!" Adam says as he spots the Gold Ranger.

"Phantom?" Carlos says as he sees the Phantom Ranger de-cloaks.

"Chad?" Joel says as Chad steps out.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" Chad shouts as he morphs into the Blue Lightspeed Ranger.

"Hunter? Blake? What are you doing here?" Cam asks.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA!" Blake and Hunter say in unison as they transform into the Thunder rangers.

"Trent? You too?" Bridge says confused.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Trent yells as he transforms in the White Drago Ranger.

"And who might you be?" Xander asks the next guest to enter the area.

"The Lunar Wolf Ranger. WILD ACCESS!" Merrick shouts as he transforms into the Silver Wild Force Ranger.

Eric stands before Trip. "We've been here before Trip!" He says pointing his blaster at Trip. "Don't make me do this. I won't miss this time!"

Trip attempts to dart to one side and zig zag to the other but he is hit from a blast by Eric. He goes down and there is a flash and he snaps back into reality. He is standing before Eric looking down the barrel of his gun. Trip's hands begin to move near his chrono blaster. His right hand moves quickly but as he raises his blaster to fire he is hit by Eric.

"I am sorry Trip. I have no choice." Eric says to Trip as he looks down on him clutching his chest and smoking from the blast.

This triggers the others to attack. Merrick lunges at Xander with his Saber. Xander blocks it with his axe. Electricity shoots off the two as they push against each other. They both Jump back. "LUNAR CUE BREAK MODE!" Merrick shouts as a green laser table trapping Xander.

"Hey I can't MOVE!" Xander Grunts

"BREAK!" Merrick shouts as he shoots his three Animal crystals at Xander. They explode on Xander knocking him down.

Joel is attacked by Chad. The two match each other move for move. Chad jumps back and is blasted by Joel's pistol. He gets to his feet. "MEGA BATTLE MODE!" He shouts as his water cannon forms on his arm. He fires ice at Joel's feet trapping his legs in ice.

"MEGA BATTLE MODE!" Joel shouts as his Saw appears on his arm. He slices through the ice with his saw. He then fires lasers at Chad they explode around him. Chad covers his head and returns fire his Water cannon knocks Joel into a rock formation holding him there the water turns to Ice and Joel is trapped from the ice against the rock.

Trent and Bridge's Swords clash. Trent zooms and slashes Bridge down. Bridge takes his sword and hooks it to his blaster and fires on Trent knocking him back. Trent gets to his Feet. "SUPER DINO MODE!" Trent yells as spike appear on his suit. His blades clash with Bridge's sword. They both bring their swords upon each others chest with a slash. They are both knocked down. Smoke is pouring off of them. Z rushes to Bridge's side.

Trey's Staff knocks Adam's axes out of his hands. They duel with chops and kicks coming at each other. They block each shot. Adam catches one punch and attempts to flip Trey over with a Judo type through but Trey lands on his feet. "ITS TIME FOR A GOLD RUSH!" Trey Shouts firing Gold balls of energy at Adam. Adam manages to dodge a few but is hit by others. Although he manages to take out his laser and blast Trey to the ground.

Carlos fires and Fires but he hits dead space. He sees a ripple and fires, again he misses. The ripple gets closer and closer. It is charging him. The Phantom phases into reality and tackles Carlos. He holds him down ready to lay a massive punch on him but Carlos point his Auto blaster at Phantom's stomach and fires. It knocks him back flying splitting a tree in half as the phantom flies through it.

Hunter and Damon clash. Hunter fires his blaster and Damon dodges the shot. They both slash each other with the weapons. Damon blocks a shot from Hunter and pushes him to the right and Damon slashes his back with his Quasar Saber. Hunter goes down but he rolls to one knee turns and fires his blaster, knocking Damon down with the explosion.

Again Blake and Cam fight. "I beat you last time Cam! You sure you want to try this again?" Blake asks as their weapons clang against each other.

"I have only one thing to say to that Blake! SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Cam shouts as he throws off his shield and transforms. Blake leaps in with his Antler claw clutching it around Cam waist. He slashes him several times with his staff. "Thunder STAFF FULL POWER!" Blake yells.

"Samurai Saber! Full POWER!" Cam yells at the same time as they slash each other across the chest. Blake's claw is broken but Cam is also down.

Trip looks at the ground. He grabs at the dirt again and clutches it in his fist. Telepathically he tells Eric he sorry but he has to protect his future. He lunges to his feet. He blasted down again by Eric. He gets right back up with his Chrono Sabers in hand. He rushes Eric. Eric fires but each shot is blocked by Trip. Trip leaps into the air. "TIME STIKE!" He yells as both sabers connect with Eric body. Eric it hit with the blast and he drops to his knees. Trip walks past him to the door of the temple. Eric is dragging himself toward Trip.

"TRIP NO! DON'T!" He yells with the agony of pain in his voice.

"Yes please allow us!" A voice says from the jungle. Several figures step out just waiting to strike. Trip turns to see an energy beam rushing towards him.


	11. Chapter 10 The End of the Power Rangers?

When Trip regained consciousness, he noticed that his visor was shattered. He could see the shards of glass dangling from his helmet. He felt the pain of a thousand cuts and a headache from the blast that just struck him. He looked around; his head pounding with pain but he couldn't move his arms. They were tied behind him. He was sitting on the ground next to several of the other rangers. Damon sees Trip start to move.

"Trip you're awake. How do you feel?" he asks.

"I'll live; what did I miss?" Trips asks.

"Well we had a few party crashers." Damon said motioning his head to several creatures examining a door. Apparently the rangers had been attacked and were moved inside the temple. Trip examined the area. He looked down a corridor where many Cogs lay slain. Obviously they had triggered the temple's many traps. Tengas hovered around the rangers squawking and mainly causing a ruckus.

"What are those?" Trip asked motioning his head toward the black suited creatures.

"They're Kelzaks." Cam Answered. "And that's my uncle Lothor."

"Uncle? Nice Family three you got there." Damon replied.

"Don't I know it." Said Cam.

Over on the other side of room Adam was tied up with Carlos, Joel and Trey. He also looked over the immense area. It was not an ancient Temple. The outside was quite deceiving. The inside was littered with high tech devices that would have amazed even Billy, Adam thought.

"Adam who are these guys?" Carlos said motioning his head in the direction of a skeleton and a three headed sorcerer.

"That's Master Vile and his son Rito Revolto." Adam Answered. "It also looks like we have some Vorax here as well."

"Yes it appears those intergalactic Bounty hunters that were after my head are also pursuing the grail." Trey said.

"Don't forget Mamma D. that grandma doesn't look like she's here for the sights." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Vypra's here too. How the hell does she keep coming back? What does she have like nine lives or something?" Joel asks confused.

"It's been done before. Darconda was like that." Carlos pointed out.

"But who's that guy with the armored goons and a gold plate for a face?" Joel asks.

"That is Count Draegon and his Plague patrol." Try answers.

"Oh yeah I remember him. He wasn't the most welcoming guy we met on out trip to edonaoi." Adam whispered. "Look there's Gasket and Archerinia." Adam said motioning his head.

"So basically every Villian the power rangers has ever faced is in one place. Looking for a powerful grail to take over the galaxy?" Joel asks flustered.

"That would appear to be the reality." Trey answers.

"Rats they must have been following us the whole time. Double Rats!" Bridge exclaims in the back of the vast room. "What do we do now Z?" Bridge pauses for an answer non comes. "Z?"

"Hang on Bridge I almost have us untied." Z says from behind Bridge. Another Z was attempting to untie the two rangers.

"Good work other Z." Bridge cheered on.

At the doorway that villains were examining many of them were discussing how to get through.

"It appears we need a key." A Gasket stated.

"Really now! You figured that out all by yourself? Of Course We Need a KEY! You bucket of bolts!" Lothor interjected. Gasket Snarled at him. Vile attempted to keep the peace.

"Gentlemen please. This is not the time." Vile said then paused and looked at the lock on the door. "Hmmm it appears to be a Z shaped key hole. Could it be that my incompetent son-in-law is connected to this?" He ponders.

"Really pops? Maybe it's a way to turn them back?" Rito considers.

"An interesting theory boney. But lets first see if we can open it before we speculate huh?" Lothor said sternly.

Meanwhile Z and Z and Bridge were moving trying to free the other rangers.

"Hey what are you doing?" A Cog asks Z. Another Z taps him on the shoulder he looks at her and then looks bad he scratches his head confused. Z kicks him into the wall but the sound of the Cog short circuiting alerts the other villains.

"GET THEM!" Mamma D exclaims as several Kelzaks, Paranatrons, Cogs and Tengas swarm at Z and Bridge. The two heroes are quickly overwhelmed.

"Bring them here! I want them to witness their own pitiful demise." Vile Commands. The minions obey and drag Z and Bridge over to them.

"You know, we can't exactly witness our own demise. I mean we'd have to be separated from our bodies. And well let's just say its not easy to do that." Bridge points out to Vile.

"Quiet you meddlesome ranger!" Vile exclaims. He turns to Z. "Hello what's this?" He grabs her necklace and pulls it off.

"Hey that's mine!" Z shouts. Vile brings the necklace close to the mechanized lock. It seems to match the lock so Vile places it inside. The lock turns and the door opens.

"You'll never get away with this!" Bridge yells.

"Of course we will." Says Lothor. "Age before beauty." Lothor says motioning the other villains in before him. They walk inside carrying Z with them. As they enter Z stomps on a Tengas foot. It lets go of her and grabs its foot. Z dashes behind a console. Rito pursues her. He jumps behind the console but Z is no longer there. He turns around and there is Z standing before him. She thrusts her foot at him but he catches and raps her in his arms.

"Rito! Bring her here. She is apparently connected to this whole thing." Vile commands. Rio obeys. Vile is standing in a largecircle along with the other villains. There is a giant television screen above them it comes to life. Tommy is on the screen.

"Hello." It begins, "My name is Tommy Oliver. I am a power ranger."

"Duh!" Rito says tauntingly at the screen.

"If you are watching this…" Tommy continues. "Then the fortress of the grail has been penetrated. And if you are not a Power ranger, then the world is in grave danger." The screen continues to play. Outside several henchmen are attacked by a man in green. He disables several cogs and unties Adam and Carlos.

"Tommy?" Adam whispered. The green ranger nodded. He moved like lightening but with the quietness of a ninja toward the other captured rangers. He swiftly laid waste to the several minions that stood in his way. He was careful not to make a sound as he moved through the henchmen with precision and grace. He snuck up behind a cog and snapped its head off causing it to fall to the ground. He moved closer to the door where Bridge was being held.

Inside the Tommy on the screen kept talking. "Several years ago. A wave of purifying goodness destroyed many of the villains that had joined together to take over the galaxy. This wave hit two of our most notorious villains in our history. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. The wave destroyed the evil inside of them but it did not destroy their powers. Recently I learned that these two former villains resided on earth. They also had a child."

Z looked at the screen. She remembered the voice of the creature that was killed in her future. "It's you" he had said. She also saw that her necklace was the key to the door. It was the same symbol as the one on Lord Zedd's crown and his throne. "Could it be me?" she thought. "I am the child of Lord Zedd and Rita?" the thought frightened her.

"If this child were to fall into the hands of evil, then the power rangers would be but a memory. We would not be able to stand against such power. If an evil force has penetrated this fortress and discovered this secret then the power rangers have failed. The earth and soon the galaxy will fall to evil." The screen says.

"It is a dark day indeed young Tommy." Vile cackles along with the other Villians as they celebrate their apparent victory. Finally they had become victorious. The thought pleased Vile. He looked at Z her face filled with horror he caressed her cheek.Soon his heir would join him and restore his place to the universe and destroy the power rangers forever!

Tommy had just taken out the tengas that were holding Bridge. "Tommy! Z's inside we have to save her!" Bridge said in a loud whisper. Tommy motioned him to follow. Bridge looked at him confused when they dashed down a corridor with the other rangers instead of rushing in to save Z.

After a long pause the Tommy on the screen spoke again. "Butthere is good news for the power rangers. You see this whole thing is a HOAX!" the words rang in the villain's ears.

"What!" They all exclaimed. Suddenly the door shut behind them. A force field encased them inside the circle. The villains panicked and attempted to get out. But the field repelled their attacks. They all looked back Z. She winked waved and disappeared.

"NOOOOOOO!" Vile screamed! "THIS CAN'T BE!"

"It can." Tommy said as a wall moved up and a window appeared. He was sitting before the several rangers Z was with them. The villains looked up at them. "Don't bother trying to escape." He continued. "The more you struggle the more powerful the field becomes. Your obsession and you lust for power has brought about your own entrapment Villains. Don't you know you can never beat the power rangers!" Tommy yells with delight. "Villians, I bid you adieu." Tommy says; the other rangers wave as the villains are encased in a titanium cylinder. "Get used to your new accommodations you'll be there for a long time." Tommy says with a laugh. The villains attempt to escape but they cannot they are trapped.


	12. Epilogue

The rangers now stood outside the Temple. It had revealed itself to be a well conceived space craft. They were saying good bye.

"Alright Z. give it up. How w did you escape?" Brdige asked eagerly.

"Well just this once. I had dashed behind a console; I had replicated; I was ready to surprise Rito. But suddenly I appeared in the control room. My replicate was left there." Z explained.

"I teleported her into the control room." Tommy revealed.

"So what's next for these bozos?" Joel asked.

"That's our job now. I have to go back to Silver Hills but the others will go to space with Trey and the Phantom. We were tasked with protecting the grail so their mission continues. Protect the Prison." Eric told the rest.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to annihilate them? I mean they would do it to us?" Xander asks.

"Well you know Xander the Easy way is not always…." Adam was cut off by Bridge.

"shhhh… He's not supposed to learn that lesson yet." Bridge whispers. Xander wasn't listening anyway.

"But what about you Tommy? Even if the charges are dropped you'll still have to worry about the press banging down your door." Damon asked.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that." Trip stated. His gem twinkled with light as he saw Annabeth Chase standing in front of a podium.

* * *

"The state has dropped all charges against Tommy Oliver. It has been revealed that he was not the Green Ranger that attacked our fair city. The Green ranger was just a very troubled man. Tommy Oliver is just your average highschool teacher. The state of California humbly apologizes for this mistaken Identity. We are sorry Dr. Tommy Oliver. The power rangers are also free of all charges. The world owes them another debt of gratitude…" Annabeth continues to speak and the vision ends for Trip.

* * *

"I think all Tommy will have to worry about is the tabloids coming to his house everyday." Trip said laughing.

"So this whole thing was just a set up to get every villain here?" Joel asks for the hundredth time.

"Yup. I apologize for getting you guys involved. I had no Idea a mad scientist would try and create his own grail. I just started a little story. Hoping it would spread throughout the quadrant. Leading them all here." Tommy explained.

"And what about my necklace?" Z asked finally.

"Well your father helped me build this place, Along with Haley and Ethan. We each had a key his would open it and mine would close it. He said if something ever happened to him he would make sure the Key stayed safe. I think it has with you." Tommy explains.

"But she could still be Zedd daughter. I mean does anyone know what he looks like?" Bridge asks. "If you think about it she mike have Rita's Chin." He said darting away from Z's swinging fist.

"I what?" Z exclaimed running after Bridge. "Bridge when I get a hold of you!"

* * *

Later that day deep in space, the villains were plotting their revenge. "That girl still has extraordinary powers. I will posses them! She will join me! Whether she is my granddaughter or NOT!" He thought to him self and let out a large belly laugh.

"Oh shut up will you!" Lothor and the rest of villains exclaimed. "RITO! GET OFFF MY FOOT!" he says kicking Rito in Draegon. This cause Draegon to swing a punch at Lothor. A fight ensues as the villains drift further into space with Trey at the helm.

"Hey keep it down in there! Don't make me turn on another episode of Power Rangers!" Hunter exclaimed to the captured villains. They soon quieted down.

* * *

A scene shows Trip reunited with his friends. His future had been saved. All thanks to the Green Rangers! Suddenly Trip snaps back from his vision. Bridge has his hand on his shoulder.

"One last time?" he asks.

"You got it!" Trip exclaims. "READY!"

"READY!"

"DRAGON ZORD!"

"ZEO RANGER 4 GREEN!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"SAMUARI STORM RANGER FORM HA!"

"SPD! EMERGENCY!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!"

"GREEN RANGERS! DEFENDERS OF EARTH!" They all yelled!

* * *

Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed! Go to http/ a sneak preview of whats next from Warfare. POWER RANGERS: AVIAN ASSAULT!

Thanks Again for the great reviews! May the power protect you all!


End file.
